Technological advancements in the field of chip-designing have resulted in miniaturization of electronic devices present on an integrated circuit. Managing power supply in such electronic devices requires computing features with rich functionality, particularly when supply voltages used for powering the electronic devices decreases below a certain voltage level. This reduced supply voltage gives rise to inability to read and write memory.
Other technical features may be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.